SLovesT
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: Crack. SasuSaku. It's freezing out and Sakura's too busy reading fanfiction to open her door. LET ME IN DAMMIT! ... Wait! 'SLovesT? FML Sasuke's POV  :D Oneshot!


_WARNING: I was high off of sugar when I wrote this._

_And I also wanted to write something in Sasuke's POV (There might be some OOC)_

_... So... Yep!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto (and Harry Potter) does not belong to me /:**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

**R**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**:)**

**F**

**I**

**C**

* * *

><p>I really hate Sakura.<p>

Like... _Really_.

(Okay. JayKay. But at this moment I do.)

So...

_Why _do I have a huge stick shoved up my ass? (Deeper than usual)

Because... She suggests a team dinner (And doesn't open the frikken door), Kakashi is late (As frikken usual), and I don't even know where the _frick_ the Dobe is but—

Okay. The point: It's cold.

(Fucking. Freezing)

And yes, be-to tha-otch. Sasuke _does_ have feelings.

(Ahem. Please excuse my thoughts, they do not match my cool, aloofness of what outsiders see.)

...

So. Since Sakura is _hella_ deaf...

"S-Sasuke?" Yeah, that's right. I did just went all ninja on your door.

...

Nah. Just keeding. But you should really consider closing your window at night. I mean, what if someone breaks in?

I open my mouth to explain myself as she reaches into her ear to unplug her—

...

Wow Sakura. Okay then. Invite people over and put on headphones so you DON'T HEAR YOUR FRIKKEN DOOR B—

(Relax, Uchiha. Relax)

"Hn. It was cold." (Yeah, like that!)

She pats the spot beside her on her bed and I follow her suggestion because I'm really cold and that girl is a freaking heater (I should know, we're cuddle buddies on missions. ... Not that _she_ knows.)

And I watch as she types on her laptop like she is on _steroids_. (Dammit, hoe. I type like a granny.) Then she moves to another tab and I immediately recognize it, but you know. Just for show I say, "Fanfiction?"

"Yes," She smiles and— gosh she's pretty. "I have a thing for 'Dramione'—" (OMG! Me too.) "And don't get me wrong, I totally support the books, all the way but... well, Draco's just so smexy!" (Yummier than me?) "Anyways, someone called 'SLovesT'—"

(Oh. Kami.)

"—Wrote the _most_ amazing story. I LOVED IT! So I looked at the reviews—"

And you didn't leave one?

(That bitch.)

"—Just to see what everyone else had to say and one of then claimed to be their biggest fan—"

(Ah. BlameTheCharmx3)

"—And I clicked on her link and sure enough, _all_ of SLovesT's stories were on her favorites list!"

"Aa." So she hasn't read the bio.

...

"Did you know we're on here?"

"..."

"It's _so _weird! And there are pairings like Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino... Me and you." Sakura trails off and I smirk at her blush. "And there are couples as silly as... Well, me and Gai-sensei!" (Uh. Ew.)

She glances at me, probably thinking she was boring me. So I just stare back and wait for her to continue. "Well... SLovesT wrote a SasuSaku."

"..."

"It was erm..." Her face turns into a deeper shade of red and it's making me cocky and— "So, I'm going to check his or her profile because they're a hella amazing writer—"

(Stop her, Moron!)

So yeah, I do the first think that pops into my mind.

I kiss her.

And she kisses back.

(Alright! Distraction! Now _accidentally_ knock her laptop off the bed! Do it now, dammit!)

...

Wait. When the _hell_ did she pull away?

(Ninja skillz, babe)

... But dude, NOBODY PULLS AWAY FROM UCHIHA SASUKE! NO—

(Shuddap. She speaks.)

"'Hn. Sasuke Loves Tomatoes.'" She reads out loud. Her (beautiful) green eyes start to darken, mostly likely in— "That doesn't help!" —Realiza... The fuck? "But hey! He has the same name as you."

Dense. So freaking dense. But I love her! I love her and her denseness and her cute little nose—

"Who's from Sound."

"..."

"And look! He updated one of his stories the day before you came back, Sasuke!"

"..." (Stop reading, Bitch.)

"And his email is 'uchihasasuke2..." She finally... _Finally_ puts the puzzle pieces together and I try to remain indifferent but I'm still human and my face just won't stop turning red and— (I was bored! That snake bastard wouldn't let me do NUTHIN'!)

...

(Oh hell no, gurl! Don't act all creeped and slowly scooch away! You. Are. So. Warm.)

...

"Sakura... Is there something wrong?" (That's a stupid question.)

She narrows her eyes, "Um... Other then the fact that there's someone on my bed that wants to get in my pants?" Innocence. Playful innocence, but I don't care.

So yeah, I tackle her.

And she doesn't push me away and my writing almost becomes reality.

(Almost. Damn. It. )

"Hey, Sakura-chan! It was cold outside. Like hella cold! So— THE FUCK?"

I hate you, Dobe.

(He stole our window entrance too!)

Next time I update, Hinata's dumping your sorry ass.

...

... Muahahaha.

* * *

><p><em>... Finito!<em>

_So yeah, Sasuke wasn't all that bad. It was just the inside that was all whacko... ;3 We all know anything can happen in his mind._

_So yeah, I'm off to school this Thursday._

_Don't expect fast updates... But I will write when I have time (A girl needs a break from homework, dammit!)_

_Also, check out bio for a new story idea and review here or PM me if you are interested in it... Otherwise it's gotta go /:_

_... Hm. Aiight. XOXO!_

_Toodles!_

_-BTCx3_

_P.S. - I don't think SLovesT exists and I don't really have his fanfics on my fav list (if he does exist...) LOL (: PEACE!_

_P.P.S - Dramione = Draco x Hermione (Harry Potter Series)_


End file.
